Nadie Quiere Escucharme
by BONNIE-BIERSACK
Summary: Hipo es chico como cualquier otro, o almenos eso es lo que aparenta. Viviendo una vida como la de cualquiera, al final su destino es vagar por el mundo, solo y sin que nadie lo pueda escuchar ni mucho menos ayudar. AU mundo moderno. One-Shot


**"How To Train Your Dragon" no me pertenece, este material fue elaborado sin fines de lucro, es solo entretenimiento. Hecho de fans para fans**

* * *

 **Nadie quiere escucharme.**

 **...**

Con mucha pesadez abrí mis ojos y me levante del frio y húmedo suelo, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que ahora me encontraba en lo más profundo de aquel oscuro precipicio, en medio del bosque. Alguien me había empujado desde allá arriba y ahora estoy aquí solo. Camine torpemente aun abrumado por la caída y me acerque a un pequeño claro del bosque que era iluminado por la hermosa luz blanca de la luna llena.

Todo a mi alrededor estaba sumido en un silencio absoluto no había ni una sola alma perdida merodeando por ahí, a excepción de mí claro. En ese momento mi mente se quedó en blanco hipnotizado por la hermosa luz de la luna que brillaba en medio de la penumbra del cielo y de pronto algo vino a mi mente; Hipo Haddock, ese era mi nombre y tenía que regresar a casa, para ese punto mi padre seguramente ya habría notado mi ausencia y estaría preocupado por mí, así que me interne en la oscuridad del bosque en busca de un camino que me condujera hasta mi hogar. Después de unos minutos de deambular entre los enormes árboles y frondosos arbustos, vi a lo lejos a un pequeño grupo de personas alrededor de una cálida fogata.

- _tal vez ellos puedan ayudarme a regresar a la cuidad_ – pensé mientras salía detrás de los arbustos y me acercaba con cautela para no sobresaltarlos. – _buenas noches_ – los salude cuando quede de frente a ellos, no recibí respuesta solo se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos mientras me miraban desconcertados y de la nada ellos comenzaron a correr, no sé porque, pero en ese mismo instante pude sentir la presenciad de alguien o algo justo detrás de mí, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y sin pensarlo dos veces me eche a correr detrás de ellos.

Los perdí de vista cuando llegué a un camino que se partía en dos. Después de meditarlo un rato decidí tomar el camino de la derecha y me puse en marcha, llegué hasta la orilla del lago donde solía ir a pescar con mi padre y su mejor amigo, Bocón, cuando yo era pequeño. Seguí mi camino y llegué hasta la carretera, esta estaba escasamente iluminada por unos viejos faros de luz que parpadeaban amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento.

Camine por la orilla de la carretera y volteaba de vez en cuando con la esperanza de encontrarme con algún conductor que me pudiese llevar hasta la ciudad, pero nada. Después de caminar por una hora aproximadamente escuche a un automóvil acercándose detrás de mí, me hacer que un poco, empecé a hacer señas con mis brazos y con algo de suerte lograr que este detuviera. El auto comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y cuando estuvo frente a mi este acelero de repente, iba tan rápido que en una curva a unos 5 metros más a delatante perdió el control y atravesó la barrera de seguridad cayendo hacia el vacío. No sabía qué hacer ni que pensar entre en shock por unos minutos… todo había pasado tan rápido. Volví a sentir el escalofrió recorriéndome la espalda y decidí seguir mi camino intentado inútilmente sacarme de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido hace apenas unos instantes. - _¿Habrá muerto?, ¿talvez está herido y necesita ayuda?_ – pensaba mientras caminaba justo enfrente donde había caído, quise mirar hacia el fondo, pero no pude algo me lo impedía. Alcé la mirada y del lado contrario vi a un hombre que aparentaba tener 50 o tal vez 60 años, trajeado y bien parecido que caminaba en dirección contraria a la mía, el volteo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo ni dijo nada. Ambos solo seguimos nuestro respectivo camino.

Me tomo toda la noche recorrer la carretera y llegar hasta mi vecindario, un condominio en las afueras de la cuidad bastante tranquilo, a decir verdad. Los primeros rayos de luz se asomaban por el horizonte me acerqué hacia una de las orillas de la laguneta que se encontraba cerca y en el puente que pasaba justo en medio vi la silueta de una persona paseándose lentamente por el lugar. Era Astrid, mi prometida. Me acerqué quedando justo detrás de ella, pero pareció ignorar mi presencia, me quedé un par de minutos contemplando como el suave viento de la mañana jugaba con los mechones sueltos de su cabello rubio que estaba peinado en su acostumbrada trenza de lado. Justo hace dos días habíamos tenido una pelea bastante fuerte y todo comenzó cuando no me percaté de que ella llevaba puesto el medallón que le había obsequiado en nuestra fiesta de compromiso hace unos meses. La verdad no soy muy bueno con ese tipo de detalles y accesorios y esto pareció molestarle bastante.

- _Astrid, cariño… ya estoy aquí_ –

Ella no contesto, caminé hasta quedar de frente a ella y vi como una lagrima cayo de sus hermosos ojos azules. Odiaba verle así, pero ella solo seguía ignorándome. – _ya lo superara, solo necesita tiempo_ \- pensé algo desilusionado mientras bajaba del puente y me dirigía hacia mi casa.

Muy cercas de allí, uno de mis amigos corría como todas las mañanas alrededor de la manzana.

Patán Jorgenson, nos conocíamos desde el jardín de niños y a pesar de haber comenzado con el pie izquierdo, con el tiempo pudo nacer un sentimiento de verdadera amistad.

- _Buenos días_ – lo salude cuando pasaba justo enfrente de mí. Pero el solo se siguió de largo, no le di mucha importancia él podía ser bastante engreído y grosero a veces.

Crucé la calle y el automóvil de mi padre se encontraba estacionado en la acera frente a nuestra casa, esta era bastante grande y cómoda, desde la muerte de mi madre hace un par de años, se podía sentir un ambiente pesado y triste por lo que buscaba cualquier excusa para permanecer el menor tiempo posible en ella. Recuerdo bien que su pasatiempo favorito consistía en la decoración cada una de las enormes habitaciones de la vieja casa, la jardinería también era uno de sus hobits favoritos y como resultado el patio delantero y trasero estaban llenos de hermosas flores y arbustos que ella sembró y cuido hasta sus últimos días, a mi padre realmente no le importaba gastar exorbitantes cantidades de dinero en su mantenimiento todo con el fin de que este se viera exactamente como a ella le gustaba. El realmente la extrañaba y su perdida lo destrozo, después del funeral nuestra relación se volvió distante, yo apenas lo veía un par de veces a la semana siempre con la excusa de su trabajo y yo comencé a guardar un resentimiento en lo más profundo de mi corazón, él nunca quería escucharme, él nunca me hacía caso. Pero, en fin, entre a la casa y mi padre se encontraba en la sala de estar junto a Bocón , este se encontraba al teléfono y no noto mi presencia. Bocón tenía una cara de desesperación y estaba bastante inquieto. Gothy, nuestra ama de llaves entro a la habitación y les ofreció un poco de café. Mi padre termino la llamada y le pidió a Gothy acompañar a Bocón hasta la cochera, todos seguían ignoraron mi presencia, todos excepto mi gato Chimuelo, un hermoso ejemplar de pelaje negro azabache brillante y un par de ojos verdes jade. Él era el único que parecía prestarme atención, me miraba fijamente y mi padre se dio cuenta de ello. Fijo su mirada sobre mí. – padre… yo lo siento, creme no era mi intención preocuparte así – el solo se quedaba allí sin decir ni hacer nada. – padre por favor – su mirada perdida, parecía que realmente no me miraba a mí. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, él no quería escucharme. Chimuelo maulló de una forma extraña y se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba recostado y sin dejar de mirarme se acercó a mí y acaricio con su cabeza mi pierna derecha, su suave ronronear me ayudaron a calmarme un poco. – al menos tu puedes escucharme – le dije mientras me agachaba para acariciarle la cabeza.

Mi padre observaba a Chimuelo y en su rostro un semblante de miedo y desconcierto se hiso presente, no entendía porque actuaba así. Bocón y Gothy regresaron, mi padre intento ocultar su semblante y salieron de la casa por la parte trasera dejándome solo con mi gato al que había cuidado desde que lo encontré completamente solo en la calle cuando era un cachorrito hambriento y moribundo. Tomé al gato en mis brazos y salí al jardín delantero, mi padre, Bocón y Gothy subieron a la camioneta apresuradamente y se marcharon.

En ese momento me di cuenta que, sin importar la situación ellos simplemente no me escucharían.

Después de todo, ¿Quién escucharía a un chico que siempre fue actuó de una forma tan diferente a los demás?, ¿Quién escucharía a un chico que sufrió de bulling durante toda su niñez?, ¿Quién escucharían al torpe chico que no pudo notar el gesto tan dulce de su novia?, ¿Quién escucharía al chico que seguía odiando en silencio a uno de sus amigos por ser tan engreído?, ¿Quién escucharía al tipo que culpaba a su propio padre por la muerte de su madre?

¿Quién escucharía las suplicas del chico que hace días fue secuestrado y torturado para intentar sacarle dinero a su padre?, ¿Quién escucharía sus gritos de ayuda y desesperación cuando lo arrojaron por el risco?...

Después de todo, ¿Quién escucharía al espíritu del chico que había muerto la noche anterior en medio del bosque?

* * *

 **Uno de mis géneros literarios favoritos es el terror y misterio, y mi película favorita es Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y es por eso que intente escribir esta pequeña creepypasta ambientada en la era moderna con algunos de los personajes de esta maravillosa saga.**

 **Espero que les allá gustado, si fue así por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de esta pequeña historia, sin más por el momento me despido y que la pasen bien.**


End file.
